


Stolen Hearts

by ShibatheSenpai



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, IDK FREEFORM LMAO, Jennie is a bit of an ice queen, Lisoo, Maybe some angst, Medium Burn, Not really an AU, Now kith, Probably won't stay Teen for long, chaennie, dont be alarmed it will be disputed, idk - Freeform, is that the ship name, lesbihonest, lol, say it out loud if you don't get it, slight homophobia, tsundere!Jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShibatheSenpai/pseuds/ShibatheSenpai
Summary: Jisoo is the eldest in the group BLACKPINK. Therefore, she should have the most self control, so why can't she keep her eyes off of Lisa? Little does she know, the feeling seems to be mutual.





	1. Pretty Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter's song is Pretty Girl by Hayley Kiyoko

Jisoo looked around, her right arm outstretched. The music to “PLAYING WITH FIRE” had just finished playing, and the members of BLACKPINK were still standing in their ending pose of Jisoo’s favorite song.

She looked around at the other members as they broke out of their poses, breathing heavily. Jennie ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it out. 

Rosé stretched, bending over to touch her toes and relax her back muscles.

Jisoo’s eyes then wandered to Lisa, whose hands rested on her hips as she took deep, well deserved breaths. Jisoo’s gaze wandered down the younger’s torso, admiring her tight ass and short shorts. Her gaze lingered before she mentally slapped herself, moving along to stare at Lisa’s long legs, finding them equally as pleasing to look at.

The girl in question spun around as if she knew what Jisoo had been looking at. The blonde had grin on her face, lighting up her features and somehow accentuating the sweat rolling down her neck onto her - _Jisoo,_ she mentally warned herself. _Stop being a pervert. She’s your __teammate._

“Whew, I'm tired. Are you tired?” Lisa’s cheery voice snapped the dark haired girl out of her thoughts. Jisoo’s eyes snapped up to meet the blonde’s gaze.

“Huh?” She’s mildly confused for a second, having just snapped out of a perverted fantasy of the girl in front of her. “Oh, yeah a little. And I'm hungry. For chicken.” Jisoo smiled, only half joking.

An adoring smile stretched across the blonde’s face as she stepped forward and pulled Jisoo into a hug. “Aw, that's so cute, Jisoo~” 

Jisoo smiled, allowing the other girl to embrace her as she felt her ears warm up.

“Ugh, get a room, you two!” A jokingly grossed out Jennie spoke up, causing the oldest member of BLACKPINK to try and pull away from her captor, only succeeding in tightening the blonde’s grip on her shoulders.

“Yeah, you would know.” Lisa scoffed playfully, causing Jennie’s cheeks to turn a darker shade of pink.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jennie snapped back, putting her hands on her hips and raising her head defiantly despite the blush forming on her cheeks.

“Oh, nothing.” Lisa hummed, feigning innocence. Jisoo glanced between the two, watching as Rosé rested a hand on Jennie’s shoulder, causing the girl to jump then visibly relax.

Jisoo’s attention was dragged away when she felt the death grip on her body leave her. She turned to Lisa, only to find her sporting a large grin. She leaned close to Jisoo, whispering. “Ten won says they're together.” The whisper sent a shiver down Jisoo’s spine, yet the actual words confused her.

“What? No. They would've told us.” She whispered back, denying it. There was no way that they were dating - they’re band mates. _Then again,_ she thought. _No one ever thought Jimin and Jungkook would announce their relationship. Not even their friends knew._

“I dunno, Jisoo. Seems pretty gay to me.” Lisa smirked, once again making Jisoo doubt herself. She shook her head, turning to the other two members of BLACKPINK.

“You guys wanna grab lunch?” Jisoo asked, watching as Rosé and Jennie turned to her, having been turned away and speaking to each other in hushed voices.

The way the two came back to Earth with briefly confused glances caused Jisoo to frown. She had noticed that the two were gradually getting closer, but before she had dismissed this as just two women becoming closer friends as they had to spend a lot of time together. But now she wasn't so sure.

~~~

Jisoo collapsed onto her bed. Today had been long. They went to a restaurant whose food was based heavily on chicken, much to the eldest member’s delight. However, break didn't last long, as they had went back to the studio to work on the music itself.

With their first album having done extraordinarily well, YG had been working diligently with BLACKPINK to produce another album - to which Jisoo couldn't complain. She was actually excited for this next album, but a lot of work was to be put into writing lyrics, finding a worthy tune, practicing, choreographing the music, and cutting out parts they don't like. It wasn't just practicing the dances they already knew - now it was putting together entirely new music. Just thinking about this made the dark haired girl tired. 

She felt her body unconsciously sink into the covers with every thought, and soon she was drifting off into a peaceful, well deserved sleep.

~~~

_“Jisoo!” Her name passed through perfect pink lips, sounding labored and airy. The voice was familiar, and came from a certain blonde that she had pinned down at the moment._

_Jisoo’s lips slid across Lisa’s neck, leaving hickies and relishing her moans. The heat from the younger girl’s body was toxic, pulling Jisoo in and hypnotizing her._

_Jisoo’s knee slid up and between two perfect thighs, feeling the girl in front of her tense and grab onto her like her lifeline._

_“Chichu!” That was odd. Why was Lisa using her nickname in a time like this? She only hesitated for a second, though, as she continued her journey down to the blonde’s chest._

_“Chichu~” The nickname persisted, confusing Jisoo even further, and even frustrating her. It's not like she doesn't like this nickname - quite the contrary, actually. The context of the situation, however, made this inappropriate. And weird._

“Chichu, wake up!” With a jolt, Jisoo woke up, sitting up with as much speed as a white girl when Starbucks was mentioned.

“Woah there! Were you having a nightmare or something?” The voice of Lisa reached her ears - this time sounding normal, unlike in her dream. 

Jisoo reached up and ran a hand through her hair, trying to slow her still rapidly beating heart. “Uh, why?”

“Well, I came in just a second ago, and you were making these noises - I just thought you were having a bad dream. Plus it's dinner.” At the mention of “noises”, Jisoo turned away, feeling a blush creep up her neck.

“N-noises? Wh-” Jisoo stopped, looking down at her covers and taking a deep breath. “What kind of noises?”

“I don't know...it was kind of like you were saying something over and over, but I couldn't make out what you were saying. I imagine it was something scary, huh? Don't worry,” The blonde smiled, sitting on the bed next to Jisoo and wrapping her in a hug. “Whatever it was, it’s gone now. I'm here, Chichu~”

The way the younger girl said this made Jisoo want to say, “No, she's still here,” but she held her tongue, deciding instead to wrap her arms around Lisa’s waist, returning her hug briefly. Jisoo had a sneaking suspicion that the younger girl would use any excuse to hug her, but she wasn't complaining. Not even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will be at least bimonthly updates! So yeah there might be more...


	2. Why Don't You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae
> 
> Yes I saw an MV of Lisoo with this song. You should watch it. It's cute~

“I like you, oppa~” The voice of Jisoo came through the speakers in Lisa’s laptop. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep herself from screaming. “Would you like to date?” With that line, Lisa slammed her head on the keyboard, her body flailing around under the table. 

_So cute. I can't. I'm dead._ Her knees bounced uncontrollably, and she was squealing like a Japanese school girl. She couldn't help it; Jisoo was simply just too cute. After a couple seconds, Lisa sat up, taking deep breaths and closing her laptop while still grinning idiotically. It was slightly shameful that she had been watching this over and over for the past half hour. She could be doing anything in her free time, but no. She'd rather be watching Jisoo’s old CFs - especially the one where she's asking some guy to date her. Lisa, however, likes to pretend that the dark haired girl is talking directly to her. Stupid, yes. But she could never get the older girl to say it to her directly.

Ever since she'd met Jisoo, she'd been infatuated. Sure, it started as joy at being able to spend time with and befriend a pretty girl. Then, she got to know her, got closer to her, and now the blonde knows she has a crush on the other girl.

Leaning back in her chair, Lisa heaved a huge sigh. She's always been confident; always knew what she wanted. So why was it so hard to tell Jisoo how she felt? Was it because she was actually scared of ruining her friendship? No, that was stupid. Only people in movies worry about that. Perhaps it's because she didn't want to make the other two uncomfortable. _No, Lisa._ She hissed internally. _It’s because you're worried about what she'd say. You’re scared of her._ But that didn't seem right - Jisoo was the nicest person Lisa had ever met. _She's funny, talented, beautiful, kind, loving…_

Realizing the road the blonde was going down, she slapped her palm to her forehead. _Calm down, Lis._

“What are you doing?” The voice scared Lisa more than it should have, causing her to yelp and almost fall out of her chair. Almost. 

After securing her death grip to the chair, Lisa looked up at the intruder, finding herself staring into concerned brown eyes.

“Ah, hey, Jisoo…” She mumbled, chuckling nervously. The concern in Jisoo’s eyes changed to amusement, and she burst out laughing. Good thing her laugh is contagious. The two laughed for almost five minutes.

“Whew, wow…” Jisoo grinned, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. “Man, that was hilarious. You should have seen your face…”

“Okay, I don't think it was that funny, Jisoo…” Lisa mumbled, trying her best to scowl but failing miserably.

“Oh, whatever! You were laughing too! Anyway,” The older girl waved her hand dismissively. “I wanted to know what you were doing.”

“Wh-what I was doing?” Lisa subconsciously reached over to touch her closed laptop.

“Yeah…” The dark haired girl squinted. Having always been able to see through people, she likely knew what the blonde was thinking. Then, her eyes widened, a lightbulb turning on in her head. “Woah, Lisa…”

Lisa’s eyes darted to the side for a second, nervousness tugging at her belly. _There’s no way she knows...right? Of all things…_

“Were you watching porn?” The question deflated Lisa’s nerves, a relieved smile coming to her face. A smile that Jisoo misinterpreted.

“OH MY GOD YOU WERE!” The older girl, in that moment, seemed younger than Lisa. Much younger. She acted like it was the most scandalous thing in the world. _Like she hasn't watched it before…_ The thought made the blonde blush slightly.

“What kind? Was it kinky? I didn't think you were that kind of girl.” Jisoo’s eyes widened in fascination. Lisa adored this look on her.

“No, Jisoo. I wasn't watching porn.” Lisa said, not too opposed to the idea of Jisoo thinking she was. She tilted her head and crossed one leg over the other.

“Oh…” Jisoo rubbed the back of her neck, looking away embarrassedly. “Then what were you doing?”

Lisa froze, trying to think of a lie. There was no way she could confess what she was _actually_ doing. That would be embarrassing.

“Oh, uh...I was watching cute cat videos...yeah, that.” Once again, the youngest member was the worst liar. Especially when it came to the dark haired girl in front of her.

“Mhm, sure. Don't be ashamed, Lisa. We all have our guilty pleasures. Anyways…” Jisoo grumbled, giving up. “I'm getting kinda hungry; wanna go grab some food?”

Lisa stood up, her confidence returning and a sly grin creeping onto her face. “I thought it was _my_ job to ask girls out for dinner.” She crossed her arms, leaning on her hip.

Jisoo visibly swallowed at this, a blush crawling up her neck. She looked away, not meeting Lisa’s eyes. “Uh, no. I'm older, remember?”

The blonde tutted, sighing. “You're no fun.” At another attempt to tease the girl, the blonde wrapped her arms around her. “But lucky for you, I still love you.”

“Psh, you mean _unlucky_.” Jisoo retorted, pushing the blonde away. _Dammit, Jisoo!_

“LOVE ME!!!” Is what Lisa wanted to say, yet she settled for: “Whatever. Where are we going?”

“McDonald's.”

“You want to go...to McDonald’s?” The blonde asked this as more of a statement than a question.

“Yup.”

“McDonald’s.”

“Mhm.”

“I'm sorry, I must not have heard you correc -”

“YOUR EARS ARE FINE. I WANT A CHEESEBURGER.”

Lisa laughed at this. She wasn't truly opposed to the idea, it just sort of amused her that the older girl suddenly chose McDonald’s of all places. But of course, it's Jisoo. And Jisoo is nothing if not absolutely adorable.

When the blonde laughed, Jisoo’s small scowl turned into a grin. She turned away, chuckling as she made her way to the door.

Lisa ran in front of her, opting to hold the door open. “For you, milady.” 

Jisoo just rolled her eyes, a large smile plastered across her face. Lisa wanted to do that for the rest of her life, even if it meant looking stupid. For Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of the McDonald's part randomly. It wasn't going to happen, but it totally happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment on something you liked, something you thought could have been better, a prediction - whatever your lovely hearts desire. Bye for now!


	3. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Crush by David Archuleta

“So then he stared at me and, I kid you not, his eyes went _this_ wide.” Lisa put her fingers around her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. 

Jisoo laughed at the blonde’s wide eyed expression, playfully punching her arm. “Yeah right. I'm sure they weren't _that_ big.”

Jisoo and Lisa had been heading home from lunch. It was actually later in the afternoon now, as they had spent almost four hours together. They took a couple detours, one of which being Starbucks. Jisoo wanted a frappe, but Lisa insisted they were better at Starbucks than they were at McDonald's, so the older girl begrudgingly agreed.

They made their way to the car, talking and laughing at whatever they deemed funny enough (which is everything, in Jisoo’s opinion). As they were about to enter the car they had parked considerably far from other cars, Jisoo spotted someone. A man, leaning on the building and smoking a cigarette. He was watching them eerily.

Normally, Jisoo didn't mind fans meeting them in public. Nor did she mind people staring - she does it a lot herself. But something about the way his lip curled in disgust when he met eyes with her chilled her to the bone.

“...soo? Earth to Jisoo.” Lisa’s voice dragged Jisoo’s eyes away from the man and to the blonde. “You alright there? You kinda zoned out for a bit.”

Jisoo shook her head to clear it. “Ah, sorry. There's just a…” she looked to where the man was, but he was gone. She looked around a bit, nervousness sliding up her spine.

“Just a what? You know you can always tell me.” Lisa was concerned - just as she always is. She laid a hand on Jisoo’s arm, tilting her head.

“Uh, nothing. It's nothing. Let's go.” The older girl responded, forcing a smile on her face. _Best not to worry her about nothing._

“Are you sure?” Lisa asked, persistently concerned. 

Jisoo walked to the passenger’s side of the car, opening the door. “Yeah. I'm sure.” _It’s just a sketchy old guy. The world is filled with them._ She tried to reassure herself. She couldn't get him out of her head, though. No matter how much she tried.

~~~

When they got back to headquarters, Rosé and Jennie greeted them worriedly.

“We thought you got hurt or something!” Jennie huffed, crossing her arms. Lisa rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“Ah, sorry. We kinda went to other places too…” She looked to Jisoo for backup, who smirked and shook her head. 

“Sorry we want to spend time together.” She said, turning to the two opposing women. She didn't really think about what she said; however she did re-evaluate as Rosé’s eyes widened.

“Are you two...were you two...are we…?” The last one was directed more towards Jennie, whose face turned a darker shade of pink. The brown haired tsundere whipped around, grabbing Rosé by the shoulders and whispering something to her.

Jisoo herself felt her face heat up, especially when she turned to see Lisa staring at her with an unidentifiable look in her eyes.

“N-no, we uh…” Jisoo’s mouth dried, and she was searching for a way out. “Did you know that you can get two Big Macs for only like 3,000 won right now?”

Everyone stopped. Everything stopped. They all turned towards her, slowly. Oh so slowly. So painfully slowly. So slow, in fact, that an old woman with a walker could go faster than this. The slowness of the head turns made her feel as though they weren't even turning at all.

Then, collectively, as if rehearsed, the three girls face palmed. It looked like it hurt, but they didn't seem to care. Jisoo had the cheesiest smile on, glad to have redirected the conversation.

“Jisoo, leave.” Commanded Rosé, one of her hands on her face and one pointing at the door.

“Uh, what?” She sputtered nervously.

“You heard her, Jisoo. You need to just go.” Jennie agreed, not looking at her either.

Jisoo felt a laugh bubbling in her stomach, and soon she was laughing hysterically as she was ushered to the door by the other members.

She was shoved, almost hitting the wall as she heard the door slamming shut behind her.

Creeping over, she pressed her ear to the wood, listening intently to the girls on the other side. 

“...have to let her back in.” Lisa was saying, giggling through her sentence.

“No, she's a disgrace. This is just like the time she said that horrible pun about whales…” Jennie replied, amusement prominent in her voice despite her trying to sound angry.

Rosé said nothing, she just started chuckling. 

Then the door opened, revealing said strawberry blonde.

“You have to admit, though. That pun was pretty funny.”

The door was slammed in her face again. This made her laugh again, holding the door frame as her only support.

It opened once again, revealing a grinning Lisa. The blonde grabbed the dark haired girl’s arm, yanking her back inside.

The momentum landed Jisoo right into the other girl’s arms. There was silence and heat between them before Jisoo moved away from her, feeling her cheeks burning. Oh how the girl could get her from laughing to blushing so quickly. _Damn you, Lisa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the main "stuff" starts to set in. It's not very fluffy, but I promise the next one will be. I just needed a foundation for the beginning of the actual angst.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and please leave a review! You can also leave ideas for what you want to see if you so desire...


	4. Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s song is Love Story by Taylor Swift because I had it in mind for the theme of this chapter.

“...so in honor of…” Was the only thing Lisa heard - the only thing she paid attention to. Her group mates were all supposed to go to some social function where an old man talks about whatever, some sort of etiquette that Lisa doesn’t care to follow.

She sighed, looking down at her nails - anything to keep her busy. She shifted in her seat for probably the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes, and felt a light tap on her shoulder.

She turned to her right, being met with Jisoo’s large, brown eyes. Smiling, she leaned closer as the dark haired girl gestured her to and lent her ear to the older girl.

“Lisa,” Jisoo started, her tone annoyed. “If you keep moving, I’m going to personally throw you out.” She hissed, which only broadened the blonde’s grin.

“But Jisoo~” She responded breathily, hoping to catch the other girl off guard. It worked; the girl visibly shuddered. “I’m booored. Aren’t you?”

Jisoo pulled away, frowning. “Lisa, you’re not five. You need to pay attention to these things.”

Lisa smirked. “You didn’t answer me.”

Jisoo’s frown deepened and she looked around to see if anyone was watching before turning back to the blonde. “Yes.”

Lisa had to keep herself from bouncing excitedly in her seat. Lisa genuinely disagrees with Jisoo’s comment about her “not being five.” As far as she knew, the blonde was only four.

“Jisoo~” Lisa sang quietly in the older girl’s ear. “We should escape.”

Jisoo turned to her sharply, disbelief in her gaze. “What? No!” She whisper yelled, then stopped abruptly as a man in front of her turned and glared.

“Lisa,” she said, much quieter this time. “It’s our moral obligation to stay and listen to this. Besides,” she gestured vaguely to Lisa’s other side. “The other two won’t take too kindly to us slipping away.”

Lisa frowned, raising an eyebrow. She looked to her other side to see Rosé and Jennie sleeping soundly, with Jennie’s head on the taller girl’s shoulder. “I don’t think they’ll mind.” She whispered, turning back to Jisoo.

“Okay.” Jisoo said simply, staring intently into the youngest member’s eyes. There was something about the way she examined Lisa fully that made the blonde feel her cheeks burn.

“What? Just like that?” She questioned, her eyes widening. The older girl shrugged, her gaze filled with endless boredom.

“Yeah. Just like that.” Jisoo responded, tilting her head. Lisa felt her heart swell for the girl and couldn’t contain her grin. Leaning closer, she whispered even quieter, to diminish the risk of anyone hearing them.

“So what’s the plan?” She asked, excitement coursing through her. She shifted again, which earned her a glare from the dark haired beauty next to her.

“Why do I have to come up with the plan?” Jisoo frowned, a tiny crinkle forming between her eyebrows. Lisa bit down another smile. It was adorable.

“Because you’re older.” The blonde pulled that card shamelessly, crossing her arms to further her point.

Jisoo sighed exasperatedly and looked at the ceiling as if their solution were somehow hiding in the rafters. “Well,” she said, meeting the blonde’s gaze again. “I’ll leave to go to the “bathroom,” and you wait for a few minutes before joining me, okay?”

“Why do you get to go first?” Lisa whined, leaning back in her chair. Jisoo raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. 

“Because it’s my plan. Excuse me,” she stood up, no longer whispering. “I need to pee.” A couple people right in front of her turned to look at her angrily as she made her escape. Lisa had to hide her laugh behind her hand.

Lisa stared anxiously at the clock on her phone, bouncing her knee. She decided she’d wait two minutes; that’s all she can wait.

After two minutes passed (with Rosé and Jennie still passed out), Lisa cleared her throat loudly, leaving the room to go to the “bathroom”.

Once she made it out, she saw Jisoo waiting impatiently for her. The older girl had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot while looking around aimlessly.

“There you are. I was starting to get worried.” Jisoo exclaimed exasperatedly as she started walking to the doors.

“It was only two minutes, Jisoo.” Lisa said, smirking at the impatient girl. “But I’m glad you were worried. Shows you care about me,” The younger girl hummed while booping Jisoo’s nose.

Jisoo turned pink and swatted the other girl’s hand away, huffing. “No. I was just worried that I wouldn’t be able to leave.” She defended herself poorly.

Lisa smirked. “Okay. Sure. Whatever you say, Chichu.” She heard Jisoo sigh annoyedly next to her and her smirk only grew.

As they made their way out of the building and into chilly weather, Lisa shivered, looking around for the limo.

“Awful chilly.” Jisoo muttered next to her, shifting uncomfortably in her skin-exposing dress.

Naturally, Lisa felt her inner gentleman come out. She took off her warm sweater, placing it over Jisoo’s shoulders.

Jisoo looked up at the younger girl, defiance on her face. “Lisa, no. You’re cold too. It’s my fault I didn’t wear a sweater.” She tried taking it off, but Lisa firmly pressed it down on her shoulders.

“I’m not cold.”

“Yes you are.”

“Not with you around,” Lisa grinned, her arms still around Jisoo. The dark haired beauty looked at her with wide eyes, slapping Lisa’s arm.

“Don’t say things like that!” She hissed, turning bright red. She stopped walking, turning to face Lisa. “If you won’t take your sweater back, then at least stick close so we both don’t have to suffer.”

Lisa nodded, pressing closely into Jisoo’s side as the older girl wrapped an arm around their waist. It was an intimate gesture out of context that they were both aware of, but neither wanted to say anything.

Then, the distant sound of a camera shutter went off and a flash in front of them. They stopped abruptly, and Lisa saw an old man with a cigarette between his teeth. He smirked at her when they made eye contact and disappeared behind a truck.

The two girls turned to each other in shock. This was bad. This was very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this very late chapter! I’m sorry it took so long, but I’m getting back in the groove.
> 
> Leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated! If you don’t have anything to say, think about how this particular chapter made you feel, what ways I can improve, etc.
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
